


The Beautiful Garden

by canary1212



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ... I'll stop now..., AU, After the warning there is not much important stuff left in the chapter, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Anya is a-, As this continues on, Band-Aids, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Candy, Candy Band-Aids, Distopian, F/M, Human AU, I apologize for the writing, I wrote this way back so, Let me know if I forgot anybody, M/M, More characters to be added, NOPE NO SPOILERS, Nuclear weaponry, Post-Nuclear War, So... Russia dies, They're both kids so, VERY slight HongIce/IceHong, WARNING THERE IS GORE IN THE NEW CHAPTER KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE WARNING, Yao is a farmer, Yes Germany and Prussia will be important later, dont worry though, more to be added - Freeform, prank, y'know, yeah - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary1212/pseuds/canary1212
Summary: Um... Yeah....Or: The strange Happenings around Ling Chen





	1. Prologue

There was once a garden, located within a small village, that was rumored to be the most beautiful in the world. Many would travel thousands of kilometers just to get a glimpse of it's beauty. The garden was run by a farmer's wife, who was very sickly from birth. The farmer was a prideful, but spiteful, man who only loved his wife, his daughter, his siblings, and his rice farm. The man had many brothers and a sister, who all lived across the world.

The farmer's beautiful wife's garden only consisted of sunflowers, as she had never gotten to see them, having grown up in a place with harsh winters and cold summers. Her name after she had married, was Anya Wang.

Anya, who had never once been truly healthy in her life, eventually succumbed to her many illnesses mere moments after her daughter was born. The woman had only gotten to hold her child once.

Grief immediately consumed her husband, Yao. But, however much it hurt to look at his daughter and not see any traces of her mother within her, he was thankful for that fact. As we all know, sometimes, it is easier to move on when there are no reminders as to what you have lost.

The day Anya died, the land was immediately consumed by a terrible drought and famine, which only ended the day Ling Chen, her daughter, turned twelve. However, her beautiful garden wilted the day Anya died. Yao called in scientists to find an explanation for the phenomenon. Their explanation was that there was vast amounts of radiation from the nuclear war two hundred years beforehand. And so, Anya's once-beautiful garden was closed off from the public forevermore.

"Lou dou, I'm, like, home from school." Ling said, walking into her father's house. No response. "He must be, like, out back in the fields or something." she said to herself, walking towards the window. Surely enough, he was out there. "Lou dou, I'm, like, heading over to Emil's house!" she shouted.

"Okay, Ling! Just be sure to be home before sunset!" her father responded. And so, she left to her best friend's house. She knew that her father didn't really like the boy, but he trusted Emil's older brother, Lukas.

After she had left, Yao snuck off to the boarded-up garden of his late wife. The day his daughter turned twelve, a few days ago, the sunflowers started to bloom again. The beautiful garden was nearly restored.

"Hey, Ling!" she heard from just down the road. Her face broke out in a grin.

"Hey, Emil!" she responded.

"Hey, remember that tunnel over there that leads to that weird underground circle area that's rumored to be haunted?" he asked, pointing to the specified location.

"Yeah, what about it?" she responded.

"Wanna go explore it some more?" he asked, holding a hand out to her.

"Yeah, sure!" she said. And with the enthusiasm that most twelve year olds have, they ran off to the tunnel through the mountain. Ling stopped and looked around before motioning for Emil to follow her in. As they walked through, they noticed that there was a lackluster amount of, well, anything. They were both very distinctly bored just looking around, and voiced that, loudly.

After they had been walking for five minutes, they arrived at the small area, just about the size of a bedroom. They wandered around the room, looking at pieces of metal scattered about the place. The room certainly did feel haunted, but there was another feel to the place. A very... Deadly air. Ling stopped walking then, because she felt an overwhelming sense of danger.

"Hey, maybe we should, like, leave. I don't feel too good." she commented to her friend.

"Just what I was thinking. This place makes me feel very uneasy." he responded, looking paler than usual. They grabbed hands to make sure the other was comforted by their presence, and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me


	2. 01

Ten minutes later, there was an earthquake. At least, that's what everybody said it was. Ling, however, had seen a large amount of dirt thrown into the air near her father's rice fields. Immediately she became quite concerned, wondering if he was alright. She ran home to find him standing up and rubbing his head, muttering something about hardwood floors.

She shrugged, just glad he was okay, before running out the back door to find where exactly the dirt had gotten thrown up from. She wandered around for a bit, coughing when she reached a smoke-filled area. Ling wandered through the smoke, eventually finding an area she had never seen before. She walked over splintered wood before finding a large hole in the ground. She looked in, seeing that it was very deep. She decided that no, she would not risk her life and jump down there.

Ling returned to her house eventually, to get a drink of water. She then ran out the front door, about to tell Emil about it, when she ran right into him, the two's heads bashing together. She looked at her friend, concerned when she noticed that he was coughing more often than usual, which was already a lot. He was extremely sensitive to smoke and dust. Considering the fact that they lived in a desert town, he was unable to go outside for more than an hour, at most, without a mask of sorts on, causing a lot of problems for him.

"Smoke," he barely managed to say before coughing some more. "From the..." he coughed. "Tunnel." he said. She picked him up and carried him inside on her shoulders. She set him down on the couch before going and getting a damp rag. After handing it to him, they sat there, in the (somewhat) silence, just enjoying each other's company.

A few minutes later, Ling grinned at Emil. "Wanna go see if the smoke is, like, gone?" she asked. He lowered the rag before smiling at her, which made her head hurt slightly. Emil nodded before the two jumped up off the couch.

"I'll race you!" Emil yelled.

"Go!" Ling yelled back. And so, the two ran down the dirt road, the race ending in a tie. They looked at the tunnel. Smoke was still pouring out of it.

"Uh..." Emil started. "That's a lot of smoke."

"Yeah." Ling responded before a blonde boy with very messy hair ran by, knocking Emil into it. She helped him up before looking to see who it was.

"Be careful! You could've, like, killed him!" she yelled at Alfred. He shrugged before running off again, joining Jett, a brown haired boy with green eyes. She sighed before helping her friend, who was currently having issues breathing, back to her own house to give him that rag back.

Of course, she ran into a door. Or at least, a door-sized person.

"Why are you coughing? Do you need your mask?" asked Lukas.

"'M fine." Emil responded.

"Yeah, we were just gonna, like, go get it for him." She said.

"Okay then. Stay safe." Lukas told them.

"Will do." Ling replied. Emil started off back towards his house, grumbling about "overprotective" and "Big Bro" and the likes, making Ling giggle.

"Wait for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this weird little headcanon that Norway secretly approves of Hong Kong and Iceland, while China doesn't.


	3. 02 - And Now for Something Completely Different

"Alfred, let me pat down your hair." Francis fretted, drawing his young son's attention. As Francis tried to fix Alfred's messy hair, Matthew walked in, already wearing his suit.

"Papa, you know his hair can only be fixed by him. If it's anyone else, it will stay unruly until _he_ does it." Matthew said.

"Ah, I know, but he isn't even in his suit yet!"

"Don't worry, we aren't going to miss it."

"Oh, mon bebe. How adorable yet refined you look. It's hard to believe that you're already eleven." Francis cooed, leaving Alfred to himself, pouting. One sharp look from Matthew got the nine-year-old to start fixing his hair though. Matthew turned back to the mirror he stood in front of, his Father caressing his face and staring happily at their reflections.

Matthew knew what was put on his shoulders. To be a Kirkland or a Bonnefoy was an honor in itself, but being the oldest child of both was almost like being a prince, ruling over his little kingdom that was the village he lived in. He was the heir to their powers; the powers of the gods. He had already shown signs of god-like powers, in the form of invisibility, a Bonnefoy trait, and strength, a Kirkland trait. Now, to meet the third child his mother has welcomed to the world, was as though he were meeting his own child.

 

Later, at the ceremony, Matthew was handed his baby brother to carry down an aisle to his Father. The baby had very dark brown hair, an uncommon occurrence in their families, but whatever. He knew not to focus on his baby brother's eyes, but for now, they looked blue; an electric blue to rival Alfred's.

When Matthew had been walked to his father, it was by his late aunt. He snuck a look at his cousins when he had finally made it to Francis, Emil wearing his mask and Lukas not seeming to care all that much. However, he knew that Lukas did care, a whole lot, actually. He looked towards his mother, who was smiling brightly at him from where he had been given his brother. The baby was not to be named until he was blessed by the gods.

"The child has been blessed by the gods and is now named... Anthony." A young man yelled. Matthew had never seen him before- very suspicious. However, he assumed that the man was a spokesperson of the gods, and, judging by his complexion, he was from the lands to the north.

 

Sometime after the ceremony, Matthew went outside for a breath of air, only to see the spokesperson talking to Yao, the main food provider of their village.

"So, my little sister Anya was married to you, but died giving birth to the child?"

"Yes."

"Did... Did the child survive?"

"Yes, and our daughter recently turned twelve."

"May I... Meet my Niece?"

"Of course. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Why not?"

Matthew went back inside, processing the information. So Ling's Uncle was the one who had listened to the gods, to see if his baby brother will live?... Alright then.


	4. 03

Ling didn't know what to say, or how to feel, when her father had told her that the strange man who blessed Jonathan was going to stay at their house. So, she just nodded and led the way home, waving goodbye to Emil. His eyes lit up when he saw her, before waving back. The way his eyes lit up caused a short flash of pain in her abdomen, but she smiled, nodded, and yelled, "Goodbye!"

For a moment he took on a worried look, but he yelled back the same phrase. The whole way home, she wondered why he seemed so worried, but she abandoned that question for a better one. Who was the man with her father, and why was he staying with them?

This question was answered once they went inside. Her father excused himself and went outside. She turned around to find the man watching her quizzically.

"What...?" she asked slowly.

"I-I just... Why didn't Anya tell us!?" he said, bursting into tears. Ling stood there, feeling very awkward as he hugged her, his scarf in her face and his arms around her head. It wasn't a very tight hug, in fact, it felt more like how she'd imagine a motherly hug than anything else. Nonetheless, the pain in her head still grew.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said, noticing her light headedness when he let her go.

"Oh, no. It's fine," Ling responded, sitting down. "I was just, like, wondering, who are you? Not to be rude or anything, I just-"

"Oh, it's okay," the man replied, cutting her off. "I'm your mother's older brother. I came here as a spokesperson of the gods to bless the young boy when I found your father and started talking to him. I had first asked him if he knew of Anya's whereabouts when he told me that she had married him."

"Did he tell you that my mom is dead?" she blurted out before covering her mouth. "I'm, like, so sorry." she said.

"... Yes, he did tell me." her uncle responded, a faraway look in his eyes. He shook his head before smiling at her. "I'm going to find your father now, to find out where I can sleep."

"Okay then. Like, goodnight?"

"Goodnight."


	5. 04

The next morning, Ling's uncle was talking with her father. She nodded to them out the small window before she left, making sure they knew where she was before leaving to Emil's house. She arrived, only to find him on the doorstep, pouting.

"What's wrong?" she asked her friend.

"Rose is in there, and you know how she feels about me." he said before mocking her. "That boy is cursed! There's no way he's going to live past fifteen!" he looked down, troubled. "She didn't bring Matthew either; she brought Alfred. He goes along with every word she says without question," he started to rant, "and he is very spoiled and-!"

"Shut it, I'm here." Ling said, cutting him off before his aunt could hear him.

He sighed. "Boy am I glad."

They walked down the road talking about nothing until they ran into Alicé, a brunette girl who was best friends with Ludwig Beilschmidt, an uptight 8-year-old who lived the next village over with his 5 years older brother Gilbert.

"Ah! I'm so sorry I ran into you! Are you okay?" asked the 10-year-old.

"Oh, we're fine, thank you." Ling said. She looked at Alicé's cheek. "Um, Alicé... Your cheek is bleeding."

The brunette's eyes opened wide, tears pooling into her eyes as she touched her cheek. She pulled back her hand to see the red liquid before beginning to cry in fear.

"Don't cry-!" Emil said. "Look, i-it's just a scratch!"

"You can come over to my house and get a bandage." Ling added.

"G-grazie." the younger girl stuttered out.

 

When they got there, Ling immediately asked her friend to go find the bandages. As Emil ran off, Ling sat down, cleaning the small scratch on Alicé's cheek. "So, how is Ludwig?" she asked, trying to rid the silence from the small house.

"Luddy is doing okay! He got a new puppy that he's going to train to hunt with!" she replied, brightening up immediately. Emil returned then, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Alright Emil, what did you do this time?" Ling said, barely glancing at him. She could sense a prank from a mile away, having known the boy her whole life. He handed her the package giggling. She opened it and stared into the box questioningly before pulling a bandage out.

"You found a way to make candy bandages." she said, deadpan. She sighed before pulling a real one out of her pocket. Emil gaped at her. "You can't be too prepared." she said. Alicé started to giggle at that. Ling peeled off the paper wrapping and put it on the small cut on the younger girl's cheek. "Goodbye, and tell Ludwig we say hi when you next see him!" Ling yelled after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose - Nyo!England
> 
> Alicé - Nyo!Italy


	6. 05

Matthew opened his book where he had left off.

Chapter 25: _On the Subject of Demigods_

_Demigods are very rare, and at some points, there can be as little as one demigod upon the the earth we stand on at one time. This is because demigods can come in two forms: the Child of a god, and the Vessel of a god. Therefore, the parent of a demigod can also be a demigod. This is most common, for when a god has a child, they must have a physical vessel._

_Gods, when in love, feel excruciating pain. As gods are pure beings, the do not feel lust. Therefore, for a god to have children, they must go through such pain that some just give up on love after a while. However, for the ones that don't, their children are of the most pure on earth. Demigods can never feel lust, and are as divine as a god. The only difference between a demigod and a god is that demigods are mortal. However, a third-generation forward demigod's body will not deteriorate when they fall in love, unless two bloodlines converge._

_When a god inhabits a human, turning that human into their vessel of sorts, it usually means that the god inhabiting the human pitied the human. When this happens, the god does not take over their whole body. The god takes over just enough to keep the human alive. Therefore, the human vessel does however they please, usually unaware of their new god-like status. However, if the human falls in love, they will usually find their bodies detoriating and- ___

__"Matthew, come down for breakfast!" his mother called from downstairs._ _

__"Coming, Mum!" he shouted back, bookmarking his page and running down the stairs. As soon as he was down there though, he was pleasantly surprised to find his longtime friend Ludwig sitting at the table next to his very best friend Gilbert._ _

__"Come sit over here, Matthew!" the older of the two boys shouted. Matthew's head began to hurt for seemingly no reason then, seeing Gilbert's uncanny red eyes flash with an unknown emotion. Nonetheless, Matthew smiled back, nodding to his friend._ _


	7. 06: Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE WILL BE A DESCRIPTION OF GORE it is short but writing it made me slightly uncomfortable. Just a warning.

Ling sat up out of bed, stretching and yawning. She looked around, noting that the colors around her seemed more vibrant and artificial. She looked over to the doorway, seeing a man and a woman there. She vaguely recognized the man as her father, but she didn't know the woman (or did she). The woman was very tall, almost hitting her head on the top of the doorway. With a head of silvery blonde hair, much like her best friend's, the woman had dark blue, almost violet, eyes and a soft smile. She was very pale, and she seemed to radiate an aura of kindness; almost like she couldn't hurt a fly (or could she). Looking at her, Ling was overcome with a sudden sadness, like she should know this woman.

Suddenly, the woman collapsed, coughing blood (a very pretty shade of red) onto her hands; but her gentle smile still remained. The colors in the room were suddenly muted and everything was frozen except the woman. Her father stood stock-still in the doorway as blood flew onto the woman's hands, rattling her body (was it really hers?) as she fought to stand up, seeming to grow weaker and paler as she fought gravity. Eventually, the woman fell to the floor, completely frozen, eyes wide open (dull) and that small smile (genuine) still on her face.

A freezing cold breeze brushed past Ling's horrified face, a deep (but decidedly female) voice whispering, "this could have been you". An airier, higher pitched voice whispered, almost at the same time, "I am Anya". A single tear fell from the (dead) young woman's eye.

Ling suddenly fell back, quite dizzy. However, instead of landing on her bed, she fell through it, into a dark abyss. A loud baby's cry (too loud too loud) echoed throughout the dark. There was a cry of "Mama!" as Ling (was it really her?) slowly felt her (or someone else's?) limbs grow numb.

 

Ling opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling (was she still dreaming?). She stood up and walked around her room. She sighed. Was that a dream or a nightmare? She couldn't tell. However, she still walked out of her room and made her way to the kitchen to get some food. She looked down as she stepped on something sharp. Ling gasped at the shape of her foot.

**_ Warning: Description of gore (Don't worry, nothing else happens after this description, so feel free to skip the rest of the chapter!)  _ **

Her foot looked like it had been crushed under something. It was completely pale and was swelling in some places. Some of the bones looked shattered even. Her toes (Oh gods, her toes) were almost blue and were crooked in their sockets. The toenails looked like they were wrenched out of her toes. Blood was spilling everywhere. It was a wonder she could feel anything at all in her foot.

After watching it in morbid fascination for a moment, the edges of her vision went dark and she blacked out; Unconscious before she even hit the ground. She didn't even hear her father and uncle running towards her seconds before she fainted.


End file.
